Alicia en el país de las maravillas
by Mai Sakura
Summary: '-¿Podrías decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí? -Esto depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar. -No me importa mucho el sitio... -Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes.'Rilliane, una muchacha distraída y única, creía que los sueños eran solo sueños. Jamás pensó que acabaría por seguir a un conejo blanco hasta un país casi irreal.
1. Chapter 1

**ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS.**

 **.**

 _-Papá, ¿me estoy volviendo loca?_

 _-Me temo que sí. Te estás volviendo una loca, una persona diferente al resto. Pero, ¿quieres saber un secreto? Así son las mejores personas._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ **no me pertenece. Este fic está basado en el libro** _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_ **de Lewis Carroll y en la película de la misma del 2013, dirigida por Tim Burton.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Rilliane, Rilliane. –Teto sacudió el cuerpo de su hijastra, el cual estaba apoyado en un lateral de la carroza. La rubia frunció levemente el ceño antes de abrir poco a poco sus ojos, mostrando unos increíbles orbes azules que ahora, reflejaban un gran cansancio. Rilliane tomó aire por la nariz antes de acomodarse. Teto miró con preocupación a su hijastra.- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, tomando una de sus pálidas manos.

-Sí, lo siento. Esta noche no he dormido, he vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. –Se disculpó, añadiendo lo último casi en un susurro. Aunque llegó a los oídos de su madrastra. Teto suspiró antes de ajustarse el gran moño que había peinado con su cabello.

-¿Es la misma pesadilla? –Le preguntó. Rin asintió con la mirada puesta en el enorme paisaje verde que pasaba con la misma velocidad con la que los caballos tiraban del carro. El verde pasto se extendía hasta el horizonte y casi podía hacerse pasar por un mar verde.

-Llevo teniendo la misma pesadilla desde que tengo memoria. –Habló.- Caiga y caigo por un oscuro túnel hasta un mundo fantástico. Ahí me encuentro a todo tipo de seres. Pero siempre están los de siempre, una oruga azul, un gato que sonríe, un conejo con un reloj, una liebre intranquila y miedica, una rata espadachín y… -Rin se sonrojó débilmente ante el último personaje. El Sombrerero era una copia exacta a ella en una versión masculina. Aunque conservaba cierto aire femenino que le hacía parecer un completo _shota._ Rin sonrió casi sin querer cuando recordó en sus sueños cómo el gato le llamaba afeminado antes de desaparecer y dejar suspendido en el aire, durante un par de segundos, su increíble sonrisa.- Un Sombrerero. –Dijo finalmente, volteándose para encontrar el rostro sorprendido de Teto. Aunque ella sabía de esas pesadillas. Cuando el padre de Rin todavía vivía, recordaba como él le contaba acerca de esos perturbadores sueños. Teto, en un principio, pensaba que su hijastra necesitaba de un médico urgente ya que esas pesadillas no podían ser normales; no cuando se soñaban continuamente. Pero, obvio, el padre de Rilliane se negaba. Argumentaba que era típico de una niña como ella, distraída, creativa e imaginativa.- Cuando era pequeña y tenía esas pesadillas, papá siempre venía y me arropaba de nuevo. –La muchacha sonrió nostálgica mientras relataba aquellos episodios que se repetían. Teto sonrió con cariño cuando escuchó el nombramiento de su padre.- Papá me decía que sí lo estaba. –Se miró sus manos, queriendo entretenerse con ellas y no pensar demasiado en su difunto padre.- Pero luego me decía el gran secreto: las mejores personas lo están. –Rin elevó la vista y encontró a su madrastra usando sus manos como abanico y despejar sus ganas de llorar ante el recuerdo de su difunto marido.

-Yo… yo también le echo de menos, Rinny. –Le aseguró, sonriendo de nuevo y acercándose para apoyar a su hija con un pequeño abrazo. Cuando se separó y revisó el vestido, se dio cuenta en que faltaba un pequeño detalle. Su sonrisa se esfumó para formar una línea recta y un leve tic en su ceja.- Rin, ¿llevas el corsé? –Preguntó. Rin tragó duro, pero no dejó de lado su rostro indiferente.

-Me hace daño. –Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. Teto, sin contemplaciones, alzó levemente la falda del vestido, dejando expuestas las pálidas y suaves piernas de la adolescente. No llevaba las medias.

-Veo que las medias también te hacían daño. –Rin sonrió levemente para ablandar la situación. Teto suspiró, pero sonrió finalmente. Rin era Rin se viera por donde se viera y seguía siendo una cría destacada. No podría enfadarse con ella. Acarició el rostro de Rin y se llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, sacando el collar que llevaba con ella. Se lo colocó con delicadeza a Rin.- Ahora estás perfecta. Solo sonríe un poco más. –Rin rodó los ojos, pero amplió su sonrisa, embelleciendo si pudiera más su rostro.

.

El castillo de los señores Hiyama era enorme y estaba rodeado por una extensión infinita de pasto verde. La carroza dejó a la señora y señorita Kagamine a un par de metros del jardín trasero donde quedaba el evento. Teto obligó a su hijastra caminar con más rapidez puesto que ya llegaban tarde y la curiosidad de Rin por ver todo lo que le rodeaba, hacía que la muchacha fuera más lenta que una tortuga coja. Los señores Hiyama las esperaban al pie de las escaleras que daban a la parcela. Cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos, Rin pudo observar con tranquilidad todo lo que le rodeaba entonces mientras su madrastra se disculpaba. Frente a los escalones, había quedado suprimido un pequeño territorio verde por suelo de roble macizo que servía para las parejas que danzaban sobre ésta al son de la música. La mayoría de los invitados se quedaban alrededor contemplando los bailes mientras disfrutaban de los más caros tentempiés. Rin distinguió a varias parejas caminar por el jardín y perderse por el laberinto que había a pocos metros de distancia y que, si mal no recordaba, daba con un pequeño trozo de bosque.

-Rilliane, querida, -la voz de la señora Hiyama la despertó y Rin volvió la vista hacia ellos. Sonreían con cierto esfuerzo y se notaba que les había irritado la tardanza de ambas.- Bruno te está esperando en la pista de baile. –La avisó. Rilliane miró a su madrastra que la animó con la mirada a acercarse a Bruno. Rin se inclinó hacia delante en una reverencia antes de bajar los escalones y dirigirse a la pista de baile, dejando solos a su madrastra y a los señores Hiyama.

La rubia distinguió a Bruno Hiyama, el hijo de los anfitriones, en uno de los extremos de la pista, mirando a ambos lados en busca de su figura. Cuando el castaño la vio, suspiró de alivio y se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo y entrar con ella a la pista de nuevo.

-Llegas media hora tarde, querida. –Habló el joven, tomando a la muchacha de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y apegándola a su cintura por un lado. Rilliane sopló uno de los mechones rebeldes que había logrado escapar de las pinzas que sostenían el resto de su rubio cabello antes de darle la mano a su compañero de baile y caminar junto a él en un baile que imitaron el resto de personas.- Deberías de corregir esa costumbre, ¿no crees? –Continuó hablando.

-¿No te parece aburrido este baile? –Rin cambió de tema con cierto aire distraído, sin perder de vista al resto de invitados danzando con una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros. Todos parecían máquinas que hacían lo que todo el mundo hacía. Imitaban todo lo que veían.

Bruno miró a la joven con una ceja arqueada.

-Mi madre andaba en lo cierto cuando decía que eras bastante curiosa. –Comentó en alto. Rilliane se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse guiar por la mano de Bruno. Pero pronto, una bandada de pájaros y sus particulares sonidos la despistaron nuevamente. Rin alzó la mirada y observó la bandada de pájaros volando con total libertad. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir observándolos cuando se chocó con otra pareja.- ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó Bruno por ella cuando ambas chocaron. Rilliane observó a Bruno, quien suspiró en un intento de controlarse.- ¿Qué se supone que estabas viendo? –Le preguntó algo irritado.

-Los pájaros. –Contestó Rin, obligada a voltearse sobre su eje en un pequeño paso de baile.- Me preguntaba cómo se siente al volar. –Comentó, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el brazo del joven. Bruno volvió a mirar a Rin con una ceja alzada.

-Que cosas tienes. –Comentó, alzándola cuando la música cesó. Se voltearon hacia las demás parejas y se inclinaron a la vez que el resto.

Rin entonces escuchó las risas de dos muchachas cerca de ella. La joven se alejó de su compañero con la excusa de que la llamaban, y se acercó a dos gemelas idénticas que volvieron a reírse cuando Rilliane se paró frente a ellas, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. Las conocía bien. Se trataban de las gemelas Sweet, hijas de los señores Sweet, quienes controlaban la empresa de coches más prestigiosa de Japón en esa época. Lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus cabellos; Anon lo tenía sobre sus hombros y Kanon acostumbraba a tenerlo largo y atado a una coleta de lado. Aunque aquella vez había preferido soltárselo.

-Nos hemos enterado del secreto. –Canturreó Anon, sin dejar esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia mientras se balanceaba como una cría de cinco años. Kanon soltó otra risita. Rin las miró recelosa. Siempre se preguntaba por qué la llamaban a ella rara cuando tenía dos ejemplos claros de rareza.

-¿Qué secreto? –Preguntó la rubia, cansada de escuchar aquellas tontas risitas que ambas gemelas compartían.

-Es que si te lo contamos ya no es un secreto.

-Me habéis dicho que os habéis enterado del secreto. ¿Por qué no me lo contáis?

-Porque dejaría de ser un secreto. –Rió Kanon.

Rin las observó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Bien que Rilliane tenía escondida bajo las mangas de su vestido, varios ases que no dudó en sacar aquella vez. Las gemelas se miraron entre sí cuando vieron la sonrisa maliciosa de la joven rubia.

-¿Vuestra madre sabe que soléis ir a la taberna de Honne para ver a los hombres y apostar con ellos? –Preguntó desafiante. Las gemelas quedaron boquiabiertas ante la revelación de aquél gran secreto. ¿Cómo narices se enteró de eso? Se miraron sin saber qué contestar.

-No serás capaz de decírselo. –Desafió Kanon, tragando duro mientras su gemela todavía intentaba saber cómo lo sabía o encontrar algo para devolverle el chantaje.

Rin se volteó y encontró a la señora Sweet hablando animadamente con su madrastra. Alargó su sonrisa y volteó a ver a las gemelas.

-Ponedme a prueba. –Se cruzó de brazos y ambas gemelas se miraron pálidas. Mantuvieron la mirada sobre la otra como si fueran capaces de hablar telepáticamente y se voltearon para observar a la rubia.

-Bruno te va ha pedir matrimonio. –Contestaron ambas a la vez. Rin fue quien quedó sorprendida aquella vez.

Pero antes de que hablara, un brazo atrapó sus hombros y la obligó a voltearse. Rilliane observó a la señora Hiyama fulminar con la mirada a ambas gemelas. Kanon y Anon sonrieron nerviosas con la poca esperanza de que no fueran escuchadas.

-Sabía que no debí de contároslo. –Comentó en voz alta antes de llevarse a Rilliane, todavía asimilando lo que las gemelas le acababan de soltar, hasta el comienzo del laberinto.- Esas gemelas siempre hablando más de la cuenta. –La señora Hiyama abrazó el brazo de Rilliane y la arrastró hacia dentro de aquellos muros.- ¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de comenzar esta conversación. –La muchacha alzó la mirada para encontrar los ojos oscuros de la señora Hiyama sobre ella. Frunció el ceño, curiosa, mientras caminaban entre los muros vegetales.- Bruno es tan delicado. –Suspiró. Rin volteó la mirada cuando escuchó como se movían los arbustos que formaban parte del laberinto.

-¿Ha visto eso? –Preguntó Rin, señalando uno de los arbustos en donde crecían rojas blancas y el cual se había estado moviendo. La señora Hiyama siguió la dirección que marcó el dedo de Rilliane y volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de frustración.

-Lo sé, querida. Estos jardineros bobos no saben lo que hacen. Les pedí rosas rojas y no blancas. –Comentó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño mientras insultaba a la media docena que trabaja exclusivamente para los jardines. Rilliane pestañeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-Siempre puede pintarlas de rojo. –Habló al cabo de unos segundos. La señora Hiyama se volteó para observarla como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida.

-Que cosas tienes, querida. –Rilliane se encogió de hombros y siguió siendo arrastrada por la anfitriona- Bien, lo que iba diciendo es que Bruno come únicamente carne de primera calidad, es alérgico a…- Rilliane desconectó de inmediato, centrándose en la vegetación que la rodeaba y sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Aquél arbusto se había movido, lo sabía, pero quizás fueran en parte imaginaciones suyas. No había dormido en aquella noche y sentía un peso extra en sus ojos. Pero no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando la joven rubia vio de nuevo los arbustos moverse. Aunque aquella vez, había distinguido una cola blanca y peluda.

-¿¡Lo ha visto?! –Rilliane volvió a señalar uno de los arbustos que se dejó de mover. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de que la señora Hiyama volviera la vista hacia donde señalaba en aquél momento.

Pero estaba segura de que lo había visto. Había sido un conejo.

-Será mejor que volvamos. –La señora Hiyama observó a Rin aquella vez como si fuera un fenómeno de otro planeta.- No te veo bien, cielo. –Rilliane sopló de nuevo su flequillo antes de ser dirigida por la anfitriona hacia la salida, eso sí, retomando aquella aburrida conversación sobre los alimentos de Bruno.

Pero Rin sabía que lo del arbusto no había sido imaginación suya. Se había movido y había sido un conejo el causante de ello.

Claro que sabía perfectamente en la residencia de los Hiyama no había ningún conejo a kilómetros a la redonda.

.

Todos se habían reunido alrededor de un kiosco campestre de madera pintada de blanco. Color idóneo para el momento sino fuera por el rostro indiferente de Rin. Era obvio que no quería casarse ni con Bruno, ni con el hombre más rico de la ciudad. No se veía capaz de entrelazar su vida con la de otro hombre tan joven. Pero cuando vio el rostro de cada uno de los invitados, a su alrededor, todos felices y con una amplia sonrisa, sintió un gran nudo en el estómago. Su madrastra y su hermana, a la cual parecía haber llegado en ese momento, le apoyaban con la mirada. Teto ya había mantenido una conversación con ella acerca de esto y su hermana Lenka también.

 _Tienes 19 años, Rilliane, eres muy bella. Deberías aprovecharlo para conseguir un buen hombre y lograr que te quiera y se quede contigo hasta que las arrugas acaben con tu cara._

Su hermana y sus comentarios repetitivos. Rilliane siempre le sonreía y asentía para dejar que le comieran la cabeza. Su hermana estaba felizmente casada con Sir Kagane Rinto, el hombre que toda mujer desearía, como escuchaba decir al resto de sus vecinas. Pero ahora la veía feliz y con una enorme tripa que se ceñía en su vestido amarillo. Quizás ella podría ser así algún día, pero, claro, no con Bruno, quien ya se había arrodillado ante ella y tomando ambas manos. Rilliane frunció sus labios. No quería casarse. No ahora. No con Bruno. Solo sentía un cariño amistoso hacia él.

-Rilliane Kagamine, -Bruno sonrió con algo de esfuerzo. Rilliane alzó una de sus cejas.- ¿quieres casar…?

-Espera. –Rin le interrumpió y se alejó de él para caminar hasta una de las barandillas ante la mirada de curiosidad de los invitados. Rin tomó de ella una oruga azul que parecía tener ciertos problemas, pues colgaba de la barandilla. La tomó entre sus manos y la colocó sobre la barandilla de nuevo, asegurándose de que no caería. Bruno la miró con cierto asco.- Vale, ya. –Rilliane carraspeó antes de volver a su posición.

Bruno pestañeó e intentó no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a tomar las manos de su futura prometida tras comentarle que se tendría que lavar las manos y prosiguió:

-Rilliane Kagamine, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi futura esposa? –Preguntó. Rin tragó duro en ese momento. Volvió la vista hacia el resto de invitados. Teto sonriendo, Lenka abrazada a su marido con una tierna sonrisa, los señores Hiyama impacientes para terminar todo aquello. Miró de nuevo a Bruno, insistiendo con su sonrisa.

No podía hacerlo.

-Yo… -Pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia la zona de invitados, frente a la puerta que separaba el jardín del laberinto, distinguió un conejo blanco ataviado con un chaleco azul abrochado en su peludo cuerpo y una bufanda del mismo color. El animalillo tenía un reloj de bolsillo en una de sus patas y no dejaba de señalarla con la otra.

Rilliane no pudo articular palabra.

Era el mismo conejo con el que llevaba soñando desde que le alcanzaba la memoria.

El Conejo Blanco.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Ahora vuelvo. –Y sorprendiendo al medio centenar de personas congregadas ahí que esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Rilliane, vieron como la muchacha bajó corriendo del kiosco y se encaminaba corriendo hacia el comienzo del laberinto, donde el Conejo Blanco ya había entrado.

La muchacha había subido su vestido para evitar tropezarse mientras seguía al animal, quien caminaba camuflado entre los arbustos. Llegó hasta el final del enredo y encontró otra enorme parcela llena de vegetación. Vio entonces las orejas del conejo perderse en una madriguera cavada cerca de un árbol cortado. Rilliane se acercó con cuidado hasta ahí y se arrodilló junto al borde. Inclinó su rostro para ver el fondo, pero no veía nada. Era igual que en sus pesadillas.

-¿Hola? –Su voz hizo eco en aquél túnel y la muchacha se inclinó un poco más.

Pero fue bastante para que cayera. Rilliane gritó mientras caía por la oscura madriguera. Movía sus brazos tontamente para agarrarse a algo, pero seguía cayendo al vacío. Se volteó en el aire justo cuando una estantería impactó contra ella. Usó sus brazos para proteger su rostro, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, aquella estantería había acabado echo pedazos y ella no había sufrido ningún daño. Siguió cayendo mientras gritaba hasta rebotar contra una cama que había aparecido. Rin intentó de nuevo agarrarse a unas raíces para poder escapar, pero parecía traspasarlas. Siguió gritando hasta que por fin pudo ver un suelo firme. Esperó el impacto, pero lo que no esperó fue que rompiera aquél suelo y cayera por fin en una habitación sin sentir el menor dolor. Alzó su rostro y se sentó con cuidado. Sus ojos vagaron por la pequeña habitación y, al poco, se dio cuenta de que, realmente, estaba en el techo. Su cabello había acabado sin aquellas pinzas que sujetaban su cabello en un elegante peinado y ahora colgaban como la lámpara de araña que tenía a su lado. La gravedad no tardó en hacer efecto y la joven volvió a caer en el duro suelo. Rin se alzó con cuidado, observando todo a su alrededor con una mirada curiosa y temerosa a su vez. Vio tres puertas en aquella diminuta habitación y una mesa de madera. No dudó un segundo en correr hacia las puertas e intentar encontrar una escapatoria.

Ninguna se abrió. Golpeó una de las puertas con rabia antes de caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Esto es un sueño. –Murmuró, mirándose las manos e intentando auto convencerse.- Debe de serlo. Ahora estoy dormida, cuando despierte, estaré en casa, con Teto y Lenka merendando dulces con té. –Intentó convencerse antes de pellizcarse uno de sus brazos como le había enseñado su padre. Cuando abrió sus ojos siguió estando en la misma posición.

No era una pesadilla. Rilliane Kagamine estaba viviendo realmente aquél sueño.

.

.

.

 **¡Hey, hey, mi bonita gentecilla!**

 **Sí, Maisa ha vuelto con una nueva historia. Creo que la mayoría, por no decir todos, conocéis la increíble historia de** _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_ **, ¿no? JAJAJA, adivinen a qué loca se le ocurrió hacer una adaptación. Tómense el tiempo que quieran para pensárselo, pero déjeme decirles que es la misma que ha escrito esto.(?) Okey, y ahora se preguntarán por qué esta idiota sigue creando y creando cuando tiene todavía fics sin terminar. Bien, para ello tengo un par de bonitas excusas:**

 **1\. Porque no tengo vida.**

 **2\. Porque me da miedo dejar que mis ideas se esfumen y no subirlo al final.**

 **3\. Porque mis neuronas se están extinguiendo a una velocidad preocupante.**

 **4\. Porque quería subir algo el día anterior a mi cumpleaños ya que estaré toda la tarde ocupada estudiando Física y Química dado que a mi profesora le hace gracia que estudie el día de mi 16 cumpleaños.**

 **Cuatro estupendas razones, ¿no creen? Además de que en parte me sirve para explicar que** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **, esta vez sí, está a puntito de publicarse de nueeeeevo. Sí, me han hecho falta dos años. Lo sé, merezco una tortura. PERO, PERO, PERO, lo importante es que estoy convencida (al 20% ya que la positividad no es lo mío) que os gustará. ¡Y este nuevo proyecto tiene los dos capítulos siguientes casi terminados! Y dudo que llegue a los diez… He de decir también que está basado, a parte del libro original, en la última película de** _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_ **que salió en 2013 con un reparto increíble. Además de que sale el, para mí, mejor actor que han podido tener, Johnny Depp. ¿Adivinen de qué hacía? Sí, del Sombrerero. :'D Enserio que si todavía no lo han visto, os la recomiendo.**

 **Ya sé que es del 2013, pero no me sean quejicas.(?)**

 **¡Bueeeno! Nada más que decir. El día de mi cumpleaños, mañana, también tengo un bonito examen de biología a primera hora [No hay mejor manera de empezar el día, joder.(?)]. El mes de Mayo en los institutos de España es un mes infernal. ¿Se creen que esta semana la tengo completa de exámenes y hasta Junio, no me libro de ellos? ;n; Es una gran caca. Nos quitan la poca vida que tenemos, jo.**

 **Dejo de contaros mi vida que sé que os importa una mierdecilla, pero bueh. Soy demasiado abierta. (?) ¡Muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos vosotros por hacerme feliz cada día con vuestros reviews! :') Sois mi gran apoyo, lo sabéis y no me canso de decíroslo. Siempre estáis ahí para comentar lo que hago o no mal, para darme ideas, para hacerme reír. Enserio, muchas gracias.**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus sexys reviews y decirme qué opinan! SALVARÁN LOS PLÁTANOS Y LAS NARANJAS DE RINNY Y LENNY. DDD: ¡NO IGNORES LA CAUSA, CONTRIBUYE! ¡ABRE TU CORAZÓN!**

 **¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita, gentecilla de mi vida!**

 **MAISA.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS.**

 **.**

 _No olvides, querida, que los sueños están basados en hechos reales._

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 _ **Vocaloid, Utau**_ **y derivados no me pertenecen, sino a sus respetivos creadores y propietarios.** **La historia de** _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_ **fue, es y será de Lewis Carroll** _ **;**_ **la película en que me basé fue, es y será de Tim Burton. Únicamente me basé en ellos para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **…**

Rin no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, acariciando ambas sienes y pensando en cómo salir de ahí. Necesitaba saber qué se escondía tras esas puertas. Intentaba recordarlo en sus pesadillas, pero parecían haberse borrado y no se acordaba de nada. Suspiró de nuevo antes de caer al suelo. Tenía en parte miedo de lo que le ocurriría. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. ¿Y si no podía huir? ¿Y si se quedaba encerrada? Frunció levemente el ceño. Si fuera positiva, pensaría que era mejor quedarse ahí y no comprometerse con Bruno. Suspiró por segunda vez. No era un chico malo, quizás fuera demasiado pijo, alérgico a los alimento más simples, muy perfeccionista, firme, presumido… Pero no era un chico malo. A lo mejor conocería a una chica más a su nivel. Volvió la vista hacia el frente donde estaban las tres puertas. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Pero entonces se fijó en una puerta minúscula entre las dos primeras puertas. Frunció levemente el ceño y se acercó a ella a cuatro patas. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no lograba coger el pomo con sus dedos. Se alzó de golpe y se acercó a la mesita que había ahí. Sobre ésta, había un pequeño botecito con una etiqueta donde se veía escrito en letras mayúsculas: _Bébeme._ Sin perder tiempo, y siguiendo su instinto, tomó el botecito y se deshizo de su tapón. Olió el líquido y puso mala cara, pero no perdió tiempo en beberlo. Sabía tan mal como olía. Dejó el botecito encima de la mesita cuando sintió un gran cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo.

La habitación comenzó a agrandarse y Rilliane miró a su alrededor asombrada. Pero no era la habitación que se agrandaba, era ella que empequeñecía. Rin salió de bajo su vestido, ahora de un tamaño enorme, y se observó con un nuevo traje. Era de una tonalidad más oscura, con unos volantes que se aferraban en su nuca y caían dejando al descubierto sus hombros. El vestido era largo, pero bastante sencillo. No quiso darle más vueltas y dejó de preguntarse cómo había logrado vestirse así. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta minúscula, ahora a su misma altura, y corrió hacia ella. Probó de nuevo a abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Maldijo en voz alta antes de propinarle una patada. Miró hacia la mesita y se acercó a ella. La mesa era de cristal, por lo que podía ver reflejado todo lo que estaba sobre ésta debajo. Abrió la boca ligeramente cuando encontró una pequeña llave sobre la mesita. ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa llave ahí? Bajó su vista hasta la elegante pata que sostenía la mesita. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando vio una cajita rectangular transparente donde, sobre una larga capa de terciopelo rojo, había un trozo de tarta. Rin se acercó a ella y abrió con cuidado la cajita. La tarta tenía glaseada sobre ella la palabra _Cómeme_. Sin dudarlo, le pegó un pequeño mordisco. Se relamió los labios cuando distinguió el sabor de la naranja. Sintió de nuevo aquél cosquilleo y se alejó del postre. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, pero cuando Rin pensó que volvía a su altura normal, su cuerpo no se detuvo y siguió creciendo hasta que su cabeza dio contra el techo. Se acercó a la mesita y tomó la minúscula llave en una de sus enormes manos. Vio de nuevo el bote, medio lleno, y volvió a destaponarlo. Puso mala cara cuando dio de nuevo un trago. Se acercó a la minúscula puerta cuando comenzó a menguar por segunda vez. No tardó mucho en meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Quedó boquiabierta ante el increíble paisaje que encontró tras la puerta.

La rodeaba un jardín con vida propia. Bajó asombrada aquél tronco de árbol que hacía la función de una escalera. Sus orbes zafiro se abrieron de la sorpresa. Al contrario de encontrarse aquél paisaje repleto de colores vivos que recordaba en sus sueños, se encontró uno apagado y deprimido. El cielo estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes grises que apenas dejaban que pequeños rayos de sol lograran filtrarse. Árboles que se alzaban y parecían no tener límites, algunos insectos voladores del tamaño de coches y autobuses que sobrevolaban cerca de ella. No había límite para sus ojos; aquél paisaje se extendía a lo lejos. Rin llegó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando un camino de pura roca. Aquél recorrido estaba encuadrado de todo tipo de flores y hierbas de su tamaño. Rilliane se acercó a una de las plantas, curiosa de saber qué tipo era. Pero cuando su pálida mano rozó un tallo, la planta cobró vida y sus pétalos se abrieron para dar a ver el rostro de una persona. La rubia gritó y escondió su mano, retrocediendo del susto. La planta tenía cara de pocos amigos y fulminaba con la mirada a la muchacha que había osado tocar su fino y delicado cuerpo. Rin tragó duro, pero mantuvo la mirada en ella. Era terroríficamente increíble.

—Lo si-siento. —Tartamudeó la muchacha, sin saber qué rábanos decir o hacer.

Aquella planta personificada le dedicó una última mirada antes de que sus pétalos se cerraran y cubrieran su rostro. Rin suspiró de alivio y llevó su mano al pecho. Su corazón iba a mil. Volteó la vista hacia el camino antes de continuarlo. No caminó mucho hasta llegar a un arco de roca maciza, gris, con varias grietas en su superficie. En la zona más alta, se podía ver a duras penas escrito en un destrozado cartel: _Bienvenido a Wonderland_. Pero sus ojos visualizaron entonces a cuatro personajes que aparecieron de entre aquellas plantas encantadas. Pestañeó varias veces, alucinando. Frente a ella, había dos gemelos, dos perfectas gotas de agua que únicamente se distinguían por el largo cabello ámbar de la muchacha, atado en una coleta lateral. Ésta tenía una expresión neutra, no decía ni expresaba nada, mientras que su gemelo sí; su mirada sonreía, igual que sus finos labios. Vestían dos petos amarillos donde venían bordados sus nombres: Neru y Nero. Pero lo que más le impactó fue que el mismo conejo que la había traído hasta ahí se había transformado en un muchacho joven, del mismo tamaño que ella entonces y extremadamente guapo, con su cabello atado en una coleta alta y de color lila, de donde asomaban dos larga orejas peludas blancas. Vestía con elegancia, con un esmoquin blanco perfectamente liso, sin ninguna imperfección. En uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta asomaba la cadena del reloj de oro que se mantenía inseparable en su mano. Gakupo, el nombre del conejo, estaba de perfil entonces, absorto en su reloj, dejando a la vista también su cola blanca.

Rin volvió a pestañear varias veces seguidas, anonadada. Estaba en un sueño, esa era la única lógica que podía encontrar. Ese conejo no podía haberse convertido en humano de un momento a otro, ¡eso era pura fantasía! Era un sueño, a pesar de intentar anteriormente despertarse, sabía que era producto de su imaginación y pronto despertaría en el laberinto del jardín de los señores Hiyama. Seguro.

—¡Tú no eres Alicia, eres una farsante! —Rilliane bajó la mirada cuando escuchó aquella voz tan chillona. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse sorprendidos cuando encontró a una muchacha de largos cabellos verde aqua, recogidos en dos graciosas coletas que caían a cada lado de ella. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que medía la mitad de altura que ella y que de su característico cabello asomaban dos orejas de ratón y tras ella, también una larga y fina cola. La… muchacha-rata desenfundó su arma y apuntó hacia ella, consiguiendo que retrocediera de la sorpresa y alzara sus manos en signo de rendición.

—Baja el arma, querida. —Gakupo bajó su mirada hacia la espadachín, quien le devolvió la mirada confusa. El conejo suspiró y su nariz, a pesar de ser humana, se movió—. Ella es la verdadera Alicia. —Aseguró, dejando a la rubia más confundida y perdida—. Y no hay tiempo para discutir. —Sentenció antes de que la rata abriera la boca para reclamar. El muchacho se volvió hacia Rin—. A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo al té. —Informó antes de que los gemelos intervinieran.

—Pero, ¿seguro es Alicia? —Preguntó uno de los gemelos, Nero, volteándose para ver al conejo. Gak arqueó una de sus cejas. Su gemela rodó los ojos, como si su hermano hubiera preguntado de dónde caía la lluvia.

—Si no hubiera sido Alicia, ¿cómo piensas que ha podido abrir la puerta y llegar a Wonderland, genio? —Replicó, siendo respondido con una mirada confusa de Nero. Como reflejaba su aspecto, su inteligencia no iba más allá de las sumas y restas; justo al contrario que Neru. Gakupo suspiró y volvió la vista hacia su reloj—. Genial, acabo de perder medio minuto en preguntarte.- Habló en alto antes de mirar hacia el oscuro camino que se perdía hasta donde dejaba la vista. Rin, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido las manos arriba, las bajó con lentitud, observando de nuevo a la muchacha-rata, quien a su vez le dedicaba una mirada recelosa mientras guardaba su afilada arma.

—¿Por qué no estás asustada? —Preguntó, escaneándola con sus increíbles orbes verdes agua. No se fiaba de ella ni un mísero pelo. Ella no era la misma Alicia que venía a tomar el té hace casi ocho años. No era la misma niña rubia que reía con ella y la perseguía por todos los rincones.

—Porque sois mi sueño. —Habló despacio, observando la reacción de aquellos singulares personajes. A pesar de haberse pellizcado el brazo para intentar despertarse, seguía pensando erróneamente que era su sueño—. Y pronto voy a despertar. —Se auto convenció, manteniendo el mismo rostro despreocupado, pero no podía perder el brillo curioso de sus ojos.

La mujer-rata, los gemelos y el hombre-conejo se observaron entre ellos. ¿Rilliane les consideraba parte de un sueño?

—No es un sueño. —Intervino Neru por primera vez, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado—. Hace mucho que no pisas esta tierra y es normal que creas que lo es. Pero estás viviendo una realidad, Rin. —La rubia se sorprendió cuando Neru la llamó por su nombre. Por el nombre que su padre siempre usaba y únicamente conocían sus familiares más cercanos a ella—. Creo que tenemos que irnos a ver a Luka. –Comentó, volteándose a ver a Gakupo, quien volvió a abrir su reloj.

Rilliane frunció el ceño, curiosa.

—¿Luka? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera, Gakupo se acercó a ella y la tomó de la espalda para conducirla hacia el oscuro camino.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino. —Le aseguró, observando el rostro sorprendido y curioso de Rilliane—. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra. ¡Vamos! —Miró al resto de aquellos seres fantásticos, quienes se miraron entre ellos antes de caminar tras Gakupo y _Alicia._

Pero Miku, la mujer-rata, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, maldiciendo la existencia antes de caminar tras ello.

.

.

.

El castillo de la Reina de Rojo estaba aislado del resto de Wonderland. Sus muros se alzaban a una longitud de dos metros de alto y estaba custodiado por guardias de Corazones, armados con afiladas lanzas rojas que herían sin piedad a todo aquél que quería entrar al reino y era ajeno a éste. De muros para afuera, todo era desértico y con rocas afiladas y negras como el carbón. Era un paisaje muerto, sin vida, con aquél reino plantado en medio. Pero no todo fue así en un principio, oh, claro que no. Todo tenía un comienzo y, como se suele decir, toda construcción está construida bajo una ciudad destruida. Pero esta historia se desvelará más adelante. Ahora continuemos hablando del Reino de Rojo o de Corazones. Como todo reino, debía de ser presidido por un rey o, en este caso, por una única reina. Una reina, nunca mejor dicho, diferente al resto; y no, no me refiero en cuanto a carácter bondadoso y dulce. Me refiero al aspecto. Tenía un cuerpo bien definido y proporcionado, con grandes atributos que hacían perder la mirada, un vientre plano, caderas finas y pequeñas, y unas piernas fuertes y largas. Todo aquél que viera su cuerpo quedaría impresionado por su belleza propia de Afrodita, la diosa griega de la belleza. Pero, claro, quedarías impresionado si vieras su cuerpo, pero todavía no habíamos hablado de su cabeza.

De su enorme cabeza.

Pero a pesar de que su cabeza tenía el tamaño semejante de una pelota de _yoga,_ se adoraba a sí misma. Su jardín real, aparte de ser lo único verde del reino, cuyos castillos y demás se alternaban entre el marrón de las rocas y las casas y rojo, tenía grandes matorrales podados con la forma de su rostro. Sí, pueden imaginar cual tamaño debía de ser aquellos matorrales. También, en su habitación real, había un enorme espejo donde podía pasarse horas contemplándose desde todos sus ángulos posibles. Y también en los pasillos, decorados con cuadros suyos en diferentes poses.

La Reina de Corazones, o Meiko para sus conocidos, era una mujer con una cabeza desproporcionada en cuanto a su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba blanco por los kilos y kilos de polvo que esparcía para intentar _disimular_ el tamaño de su cabeza, con dos grandes ojos castaños que sombreaba con una gran capa de sombra azul, una nariz lisa, unos labios carnosos que solía pintar de rojo y formar un corazón, y sus mejillas maquilladas de rojo también. Pero todo lo que le sobraba de cabeza, le faltaba de bondad.

Controlaba su reino y todo lo que se extendía a partir de éste, incluyendo Wonderland al completo. A pesar de quienes eran de ese país mágico no vivían siquiera cerca de ella, la temían. Era su reina al fin y al cabo, y se veían obligados a cumplir con sus leyes establecidas.

Meiko tenía un carácter fuerte, era una mujer que no se dejaba pisar y le gustaba controlar todo su reino. Ella pensaba que era buena reina, que tenía a su reino bajo su poder por su carácter bueno y dulce, pero no se asemejaba en nada a la verdadera razón. Todo el Reino de Corazones temía a la suprema e inigualable señora Meiko. Quien osaba enfurecerla o comentar acerca de su apariencia, mandaba con un seco y gran grito que le cortaran la cabeza. Su afición no era otra que coleccionarlas en las celdas subterráneas del castillo, junto a prisioneros que fueron encarcelados siglos y siglo atrás. Pero no crean tampoco que ser del 'prestigioso' reino era tarea fácil.

Ni por asomo.

La Reina de Corazones tenía un consejero y caballero de fiar y al cual ella tenía muchísimo afecto. Se llamaba Meito y también era temido por la mayoría del reino. O eso creía él. Tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo por una supuesta batalla que tuvo con uno de los osos fantásticos que vivían en los bosques más alejados del reino, aunque era obvio que era mentira. Todos sabían que en realidad, su ojo había sido herido de gravedad cuando jugaba con una pelota pequeña; rebotó contra la pared con fuerza y fue impactada contra su ojo. Aun así, en cierto modo, intimidaba. Pero no por su aspecto físico, sino por su relación tan estrecha que tenía con la reina. Todo el mundo acataba sus órdenes, por más absurdas que sean. Todo por no acabar en la colección de su señora.

Volviendo al tema principal, ser súbdito de la Reina de Corazones, como se dijo, no era tarea fácil. La señora suprema Meiko, por su anomalía grotesca, nunca mejor dicho, mandaba a que le cortaran la cabeza a todo aquél que osaba hacer algún comentario referente a su descomunal tamaño de su cráneo. Meito, que odiaba ser él quien recogiera las cabezas de las víctimas de su reina, ordenó, a espaldas de ella, que todo el mundo que quisiera entrar al reino, sufriera algún tipo de anomalía en su físico. Nariz grande, frente muy amplia, estómagos enormes, orejas de elefante… Anomalías de ese estilo para evitar así el desmembramiento de más cabezas. Obligaba a que usaran algún tipo de moldeado o cualquiera cosa para aparentar aquellas extravagancias y hacer que la reina, de una forma u otra, se sintiera entre los suyos.

—¡Quiero saber quién se bebió mi sake! —La Reina de corazones, con su voz autoritaria, golpeó con su puño el reposa brazos de su gran silla real. Junto a ella, observando, estaba su mano derecha, Meito. Las cuatro ranas sirvientes, presentes ahí, tragaron saliva cuando su señora se alzó con rabia de su silla, con su bastón en mano—. ¡Sé que ha sido alguno de vosotros cuatro! —Señaló con su bastón de oro, acabado con un zafiro rojo envuelto en una pequeña jaula. Paseó frente a los cuatro sirvientes, en su gran salón principal. La alfombra que pisaba llegaba desde los pies de su silla hasta la puerta. El suelo era de mármol y se podía ver el propio reflejo en ellos de lo limpio que se mantenía. Los grandes ventanales, repartidos equitativamente entre las dos largas paredes, dejaban entrar la poca, por no decir nada, luz solar—. ¡Hablad ahora, malditos anfibios repugnantes! —Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Los animales, temblando por lo intimidante que era su reina, se mantuvieron en silencio. De nuevo, Meiko fulminó con la mirada a esos cuatro repugnantes animales que trabajaban en su castillo. Pero su mirada se enfocó poco después en uno en particular, que ante la gran atención que le ponía su reina, un frío sudor recorrió su espesa piel. Meiko entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a él—. Échame el aliento. —Le ordenó, con voz firme y autoritaria. Los ojos saltos de la rana, temblaron también al ser pillado—. É-cha-me el a-li-en-to. —Volvió a ordenar la mujer, separando por sílabas la orden, entre dientes.

—¡Vale, vale, he sido yo, croac! —Exclamó y croó la rana, cayendo a los pies de su reina, intentando que ella se compadeciera de él y consiguiera salvarse—. ¡Lo siento, croac! ¡La bebida estaba ahí y no pude evitar darle un trago, croac! —Confesó entre lloriqueos. La Reina de Corazones se mostraba indiferente, observando con una de sus finísimas cejas alzadas—. ¡No me mate, croac! ¡Tengo cinco mil renacuajos que alimentar, mi señora!

—Tuviste que pensarlo antes de tocar mi sake. —Le reclamó sin miramientos, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Que le corten la cabeza! —Volvió a ordenar, señalándole con su bastón. Varios guardias, ante la orden de su reina, se acercaron y tomaron de ambas patas a la rana, alzándola.

—¡No, por favor, croac! ¡Tengo cinco mil renacuajos que criar, croac! ¡Cinco mil renacuajos, croac!

Pero sus protestas no fueron más que ruido para la Reina de Corazones que se despidió de él con la mano y una sonrisa antes de voltearse y volver a sentarse sobre su silla real.

—¡Reposa pies! —Gritó de golpe, chasqueando sus dedos. Pronto y con rapidez, uno de los anfibios corrió hasta los pies de su señora y se arrodilló, dejando su espalda, cubierta por el uniforme del servicio, para los pies de Meiko. La reina mantuvo la mirada en los dos anfibios sobrantes, quienes la miraban asustados y preparados para alguno de sus caprichos—. Me apetece sake. ¡Traedme un vaso si no queréis que os corte la cabeza! —Ordenó, señalando hacia el interior del castillo. Las dos ranas dieron un respingón y se inclinaron hacia ella antes de correr –o más bien saltar- hacia la cocina, con el pedido de su señora—. ¡Y dulces! —Volvió a gritar.

Meiko estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose. Sonrió perezosamente cuando las grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron y apareció tras éstas su gran amigo y mano derecha, Meito. El castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su respetada y amada reina y se acercó a ella.

—Mi señora, cada día la veo más bella. —La halagó, tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso sobre ella. La reina sonrió de lado, orgullosa—.Lástima que tenga que darle una mala noticia.—Habló el caballero, señalando un pergamino rojo que portaba enrollado en una de sus manos. La reina alzó una de sus cejas, curiosa por saber qué decía aquella carta—. He venido directamente de Wonderland y he sido testigo de una inusual inquietud entre sus súbditos. —Comenzó a explicar, estregándole el pergamino que la reina pronto desenrolló y comenzó a leer—. Por lo que he entendido, se ha visto una actividad extraña en la puerta que comunica Wonderland con otros mundos. Aunque esa puerta lleva inutilizada desde tiempos inmemorables. Aun así, se ha hecho eco de la posible noticia del regres…

—¿¡Alicia ha vuelto?! —Interrumpió la reina tras terminar de leer el pergamino. Sus grandes orbes castaños se dirigieron a Meito, cargados de sorpresa.

—Bueno… es solo un rumor. No se ha confirmado nada todavía, mi señora. —Contestó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso. Ahora que su señora se había enterado de aquél rumor, temía que se pusiera hecha una furia y arrasara con el primero que sus ojos encontraran, o sea, él. Sabía perfectamente que el regreso de Alicia a Wonderland les llevaría a la destrucción del Reino de Corazones en su totalidad.

Meiko torció sus labios. Odiaba los rumores. O la noticia era real o era falsa. No podía haber un _quizás_ de por medio. Era una reina y las posibilidades para ella no existían. Miró el pergamino antes de devolvérselo a su caballero.

—Si solo son rumores, entonces no hay nada que temer. —Contestó, estirando sus piernas tanto como la espalda del anfibio le permitía—. Se lo habrán inventado para llamar mi atención. Esos habitantes de Wonderland me ponen los pelos de punta. —Confesó, arrugando levemente su ceño. Meito permaneció en silencio, observando la gran cabeza de su reina—. Pero puedes ir después y avisar a esos bichos raros. Diles que permanezcan atentos y te avisen inmediatamente si encuentran a esa Alicia. —Ordenó poco después. Meito asintió antes sus órdenes—. Pero ahora ve a preparar de nuevo la guillotina. ¡Porque veo que tendré que cortar más cabezas si mi sake y mis dulces no llegan ya! —Gritó aquello último con el propósito de que los dos anfibios que habían salido corriendo hacia la cocina les hubiera oído.

 **…**

 **Sip, dije que me había llegado mucha inspiración y habéis sido testigos de ello.**

 **Y, supongo que ahora me tiraran toda una carroza de verduras al saber que he aumentado un** _ **poco**_ **el tamaño de la cabeza de Meiko. AGUARDEN UN MINUTO. Quizás os haya dejado helados y sin palabras, peeero, todo en esta vida tiene un sentido y eso no es una excepción. A medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia, van a, quizás, entender el por qué. ¡CONQUE DUERMAN A SUS DEMONIOS INTERIORES! (?)**

 **¡Hola, holita! No ha pasado todavía veinticuatro horas desde que subí el quinto capítulo de** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **–publicidad, publicidad, everywhere (?)– y mirad, ¡el segundo de** _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas!**_ **Soy una máquina de matar y de escribir. JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAno.**

 **Creo que dije todo lo que tenía pensado en** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **, con que tampoco tengo mucho que decir aquí. Este fic no ha recibido tanto éxito como pensaba, pero, viendo que únicamente lo leyeron 53 personas, de una forma aumenta mis esperanzas. Sí que es verdad que lo siguen y le dieron FAV dos personas:** _ **Dianis Mar y maki–imotto,**_ **a quienes de paso se lo agradezco muchísimo porque si no, me hubiera replanteado borrarlo. [Nah, seguiría con el fic. Rendirme no está en mi diccionario. (?)]**

 **WAIT, cosa IMPORTANTE, quizás me retrase un pelín en este fic debido a que debo de describir paisajes relacionados con Wonderland y el castillo de la Reina de Rojo y, hablando claro, describir paisajes no es lo mío. En literatura castellana, cuando nos mandaban una foto de un lugar para que lo describiéramos, yo me ponía a escribir cosas que incluso recuerdo, no estaban en la foto. Me costaba barbaridad, PEEEERO, de lo errores se aprende, ¿no? Sigo puliendo esa dificultad que tengo e intentando manejarme mejor. Prometo que estoy haciendo lo imposible para lograrlo. Y si no, no pasa nada, tenéis mucha imaginación, ¿cierto? A usarla. (?) JASJASJASno.**

 **VALE, otra cosa IMPORTANTE, también iré algo (bastante) retrasada con** _ **Spice!**_ **Me he atascado en el segundo capítulo. O sea, no sé cómo carajos seguirlo. Tengo montones de ideas pero no sé cuál es la mejor. D: Estoy pensando en elegirlo al azar e intentar escribir los siguientes capítulos para ver si cuadra o no cuadra. A lo que quiero llegar, es que iré poco a poco en** _ **Spice!**_ **HE AVISADO. Luego me disculparé enormemente y pediré que guarden sus armas porque… HARÉ LEMON. Vale, es obvio que en un fic de** _ **Spice!**_ **es imprescindible, lógico, natural, obvio, indispensable que haya lemon. PEERO, SERÁ EL PRIMERO QUE HAGA. O sea, va a ser épico. o/u/o Me sentiré tan pervertida. (?) [Nah, me tienen que conocer en persona. Mi mente malpiensa hasta que echa humo. (?)]**

 **Ahora que veo las notas de autora, sí que tenía cosas que decir. :'D**

 **Okey, creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Creo.**

 **NO OLVIDEN mandar sus sexys, adorables, magníficos, especiales, amados, queridos, necesitados, REVIEWS. Son mi sustento. (?)**

 **¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita!**

 **Abrazos virtuales y unicornios digitales,**

 **MAISA.-**


End file.
